


just my type

by ghoulboys



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ??? this started off fluffy and then. ended up SOMEWHERE, Background Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, inappropriate content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulboys/pseuds/ghoulboys
Summary: in which vaughn and his barista boyfriend timothy haven't hung out in a while and decide to catch a movie.also, rhys is a sugar baby.





	just my type

"The usual, please."

"'Course."

Vaughn watches with dull interest as the man moves away from the counter and into the back, already moving to grasp a nearby pot and begin the cup of coffee he had just ordered. Vaughn leans forward, fingers drumming against the marble counter in a rhythm that he had just made up on the spot.

Finally, after a few beats of silence, he clears his throat. It's loud enough to catch the barista's attention, making him pause his movements momentarily before he's continuing on as if nothing had happened.

"You can just say something if you need to, Vaughn." He said, tilting his head up to look at the man across the counter.

"I just wanted to know how your day was." Vaughn replied.

“And you couldn’t have normally asked,” He said, pouring the coffee.

“I could’ve,” Vaughn agreed, “but catching your attention like that is funner.”

“But fine, I’ll ask properly,” He continued on, “how has your day been, Timothy?”

Their speech breaks through the thin silence that covered the small coffee shop, though to any newcomer it wasn't silent at all.

There was a constant whir of various machines and the partly muted music pouring from mounted speakers along the shop walls. There was always idle chit-chat from nearby patrons, though not interesting enough for anyone to pay attention to unless they were engaging in it.

"Same answer as always," Timothy replied, placing down the pot and turning to face Vaughn completely.

A hint of a smile tugs the corners of his lips, leaning back against the counter across from Vaughn and resting the palms on his hands on it, "I’ve been trying to focus on art.” He concluded.

"You're always focusing on art," Vaughn quips, forcing his eyes on Timothy's face instead of sweeping over the full body Timothy was currently displaying.  
He had to admit, Jack knew what colours looked best on them.

"I have nothing better to do," Timothy replied, pushing himself off the counter and moving across the small space.

Vaughn opens his mouth to remark, but Timothy beats him to it. "Besides hanging out with you." He said.

Vaughn and Timothy had been introduced by Rhys a few years prior. Vaughn had been skeptical at first — the brother of Jack Lawrence, a man smug enough to nickname himself ‘Handsome Jack’? It was a definite pass.

Timothy ended up being completely different. Like a breeze of fresh air, it was nice to finally meet someone down to earth and sane. Timothy had both feet planted on the ground — most of the time. Everyone slipped at times. Vaughn had his fair share.

Vaughn and Timothy hitting it off was completely expected by Rhys, who was so proud of his matchmaking skills that he went on to begin introducing a bunch of his friends to each other. It seemed to be working so far — Yvette and Fiona seemed to be getting along great, while Sasha and Amara were captured by each other within minutes of meeting.

Timothy had Vaughn completely wrapped around his finger. Vaughn just assumed he was aware of it.

”I feel like I haven’t seen you outside of a shift in ages, Tim.”

Timothy turns apologetic, almost solemn, and looks away. “Sounds more like you miss me.”

“You got me.” Vaughn said. Timothy places the steaming cup of coffee on the counter, offering a smile to Vaughn.

“Did I?”

Vaughn chuckles, fishing his wallet from his pocket and pulling a few bills out. Timothy eyes it.

“It’s only—“

“I know how much it is.” Vaughn assured, dumping the cash on the counter beside Timothy’s hand. “Keep it.”

“You’re too kind, giving me money,” Timothy said.

“Not kind enough.” Vaughn says, eyes still on Timothy’s hand. The barista slowly moves it to where Vaughn’s is resting, and their pinkies touch.

“What’s that based off of? Am I getting special treatment?” Timothy asks, leaning forward and resting his other elbow on the counter, palm resting in his cheek.

“You look cute today,” Vaughn replied, smiling at him. His fingers twitch. 

Timothy’s smile grows. “I wear this everyday,” He said.

“And you look cute every day. But today is just extraordinary better.”

“You — hah… Sap.” There it was. Timothy’s face flushed and his hand moves from cupping his cheek to rub the back of his neck. “Ridiculous.”

“Is that at me?” Vaughn laughed.

“Maybe,” Timothy said, tilting his head, “Do you tip everyone like that, or am I just special?”

“You know the answer to that.”

Their pinkies lock. Vaughn tilts his chin up and their eyes meet. They both lean in, about to meet each other halfway, before a familiar voice disrupts them.

“Timothy, what the hell have I said about slacking off to flirt with Vaughn?”

Jack.

Vaughn winces, and their hands pull back. Jack comes out from the back, sailing through the door and gracing the room with his presence. He reeks of coffee beans and faint cologne, most likely applied in the morning and washed away after hours of work. Vaughn can smell him when he stops beside Timothy and clasps his hand on his brothers shoulder.

“It really isn’t Timothy’s fault you’re all alone, Jack.” Vaughn said.

“Ha ha ha. Very funny. You’re keeping up the line, short stuff.” He said curtly, top lip curling at Vaughn.

Vaughn wasn’t threatened. “There is no line.” He deadpanned.

“Yes there is.” Jack points his thumb behind him, where when Vaughn turns to look, a familiar man is standing. He has his hands shoved into his pants pockets, a black collared shirt with a few loose buttons to show off his blue tattoos.

Vaughn blinked in surprise. “Hey man. When did you get here?”

“Hi Vaughn,” Rhys chirped, placing a hand on his shoulder before sailing over beside him, leaning over the counter excitedly. “A few minutes ago.”

He ends the short conversation there and looks directly at Jack. “Jack, can you make me a latte?”

“Suppose I can.” Jack huffed, moving for the machine already. Rhys watches with a devious smirk. Vaughn notices.

“You have him wrapped around your finger.” Vaughn grumbled.

“Maybe,” Rhys barely turns his head to look at him. “What about it?”

“Nothing bro,” Vaughn said, “Nothing at all.”

Rhys could play people like a fiddle and they’d never have a clue. Vaughn would be a liar if he said he had a problem with it. Jack was an asshole, deserved to get used for his money entirely.

Plus, free coffee.

Rhys watches him with a small smile and then looks back at Vaughn. “Shh,” He said, raising a finger to his lips. “Our secret, bro.”

“Your coffee is getting cold, Vaughn.” Timothy called from behind the counter.

Vaughn raises the cup to his lips and takes a breath. “Thank you babe.”

“No problem.” Timothy smiled, eyes twinkling and features softening. “I’ll see you later?”

“Maybe,” Vaughn said, looking over to where Jack is, “Jack, can I steal Timothy from his shift?”

“What? No,” Jack scoffed, “I need him.”

“There’s no one here,” Vaughn replied, patience wearing thin.

“Yes there is,”

“No one in line, obviously.” Vaughn retorted.

Jack and Vaughn stare each other down, and then Rhys slaps his hand on the counter.

“Can I have my latte, please.” It was more a demand than a question.

Jack jumps and looks at the man. “Sheesh, yeah, fine. I’m getting it.” He grumbled, turning away from Rhys and beginning to work again.

Timothy looks at Vaughn, raising a brow. He chews the inside of his cheek and then leans over the counter, grinning.

“You wanna skip work?” He asked, voice hushed.

“Jack will kill me,” Timothy whispered back. “That’s a terrible idea.”

“I don’t think it is.”

“You don’t think anything is a terrible idea.”

“That’s a lie,” Vaughn said, “but I really don’t care what Jack thinks and I’d rather spend time with my boyfriend than anything else.”

Timothy stares, and then gently bites his bottom lip. He looks back to where Jack is.

“Okay, fine.”

Vaughn cautiously fist-bumps the air.

“Don’t be a dork,” Timothy warned, “I’ll be out soon. Just let me pack up.”

“Sure,” Vaughn said, taking a few steps away from the counter, “I’ll be waiting outside.”

“I know,” Timothy replied, and pretends to get back to work as Vaughn leaves.

Vaughn seats himself at one of the outdoor tables, sipping his coffee. Timothy always knew how to make it better than Jack. He was pretty sure he threw a few shots of vanilla in and didn’t charge him for it.

Timothy comes around the corner in a few minutes. Vaughn is just finishing his coffee, throwing it out nearby before he’s turning to watch his approaching boyfriend.

“Any issues?” He asked.

“No,” Timothy said, “I went out through the back.”

Vaughn nods and extends his hand. Timothy takes it and interlaces their fingers. “Did you have a plan?”

“There’s a new movie playing. Sci-Fi. About Promethea I think.” Vaughn said. “I was thinking we could see it.”

“I don’t have my wallet,” Timothy admitted.

“And?” Vaughn pops a brow. “I’ll pay for you.”

“What?” Timothy blinked, “why?”

“Because — because you’re my boyfriend and I want to see a movie with you? Timothy, come on,” Vaughn laughed breathlessly, beginning to tug Timothy down the sidewalk.

“It’s gonna be like twenty dollars and that’s not including snacks,” Timothy squawked, “you’re trying to save up for those new glasses.”

“My contacts are working right now. It’s fine, Tim.” Vaughn looks back at his boyfriend, who’s practically being dragged forgetting how his feet work. He squeezes his hand. “Come on! I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to, so let's just go. We’re here now.”

Timothy takes a breath and then begins properly following, rolling his eyes from behind Vaughn. Taking proper strides, he catches up within a few seconds, falling into step beside Vaughn. He looks at the shorter man and offers a crooked smile.

“Thanks for this,” He said.

“No problem,” Vaughn replied, glancing up at him, “we’ll have fun, alright?”

They make it to the movie theatre without issue. Vaughn treats Timothy with a large popcorn, extra butter now he liked it despite Vaughn finding it gross and soggy, and they ended up dumping a package of M&M’s in as well. It made the popcorn a bit more bearable, though Timothy tended to pick out the chocolate between pieces of popcorn, making Vaughn lightly nudge him and hiss.

They got about halfway through the movie before there was a scene making Timothy jump so hard the popcorn went flying. Thankfully they’re in the back, and the people in front of them are a few rows ahead towards the middle so it doesn’t fly at them.

There was a beat of silence, some people glancing back to see what happened and then very quickly looking back at the screen when they’ve realized. The two of them stare at the spilled popcorn.

“Oh my god,” He wheezed, looking at the trail of popcorn and where the container had flown, “Vaughn, I am so sorry.”

Timothy looked at his boyfriend, expecting him to be red faced and upset. Vaughn was laughing instead, reclined in the chair and holding a hand over his stomach.

A few people around them give angry shushes. Timothy flips them off and then grabs his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing gently.

“I spent all this money and you dropped the popcorn,” Vaughn said, laughter dying down.

Timothy flushed red, though it’s barely seen in the dark room. “I just… I’m so sorry,” He sputtered, “I didn’t mean to,”

“Timothy, it’s okay,” Vaughn said,. “I don’t mind, honestly, it was pretty funny.”

“I’m so sorry.” Timothy repeated, and Vaughn raises his eyebrows.

He leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips. Instinctively, Timothy raises a hand to place on Vaughn’s cheek and hold him there. That was definitely a mistake, because Vaughn immediately took it as a gesture.

Within a few minutes, they’re making out in the back of a movie theatre. Vaughn’s beard tickles so Timothy pulls away every few seconds to quietly giggle and catch his breath before Vaughn’s pushing close again. Timothy tastes like butter and chocolate. It’s an oddly nice combination.

When some people turn around to hiss insults once their kissing gets to an inappropriate volume, Vaughn pulls away and shoots an apologetic smile to the group. Timothy turns his body to look at the screen again, pressing his lips into a thin line. The flush is barely visible in the darkened room.

Vaughn waits until the people have turned around before tilting his head and mouthing along Timothy’s neck. The man immediately whimpers, hand flying out in alarm to clutch the arm of his seat, and melts against Vaughn like putty.

“Shush,” Vaughn hissed, making Timothy squirm feeling the hot breath against his neck, “we’re gonna get kicked out if you’re gonna be loud.”

“You’re gonna be the reason —ah!” Timothy is cut off when Vaughn sinks his teeth into his neck. A moan is pulled from his lips, much louder than expected. Vaughn pulls away immediately, while Timothy slaps a hand over his mouth as people turn to look.

“The movies really getting to me,” He said, laughing nervously. “I mean, the acting is just really good.”

They don’t reply and turn back to the screen. Vaughn’s laughing in his seat, slowly shaking his head while Timothy twists his body to glare at him.

“You’re ridiculous,” Timothy hissed, “you’re gonna get us in major trouble.”

“You want me to stop?” Vaughn asked, spreading his hands in an offering.

Timothy’s breath hitches in his throat and Vaughn smiles, raising a brow.

“I’ll take that as a no. But you have to be quiet.” He said.

Timothy leans over the arm of his seat and Vaughn meets him halfway, but doesn’t connect their lips. Instead, he goes for his neck.

Vaughn listens and feels as any remaining fight or tension leaves Timothy, grinning against his skin before dragging his teeth along his adam’s apple. Timothy’s neck is sensitive, even the smallest bit of contact could make him react. Even the contact from his teeth is enough to get a low whine out of Timothy.

“Is this a good idea?” Timothy finally whispered to Vaughn, though doesn’t turn his head and instead keeps it directed at the screen. The scene playing had low-lighting, perfect for the two to take advantage of, but Timothy still worried. Vaughn assumed he thought someone wouldn’t bother doing a double-take.

“No,” Vaughn whispered back, after a beat or two, “not at all.”

“Then maybe—“ All of the fight leaves Timothy when he’s cut off, his own hand slapping over his mouth, back arching off the seat when Vaughn blatantly bites him again. He muffles the moan that threatens to spill over his lips, covering it up for a nervous cough afterwards, but no one turns this time.

Vaughn plays with the skin between his teeth before sucking, holding there until his own mouth is uncomfortably dry and his tongue feels scratchy. He’s sure the mark is going to be dark, unnoticeable in the theatre, but vibrant and self-explanatory to anyone who’d see it later in the day.

Timothy writhes in his seat, his other hand instinctively finding Vaughn’s thigh and squeezing to try and relieve the pressure. Vaughn can almost hear the whimpers falling from his lips, repeating his name and pleading, curses every other sentence,

“Ah,” Timothy whimpered, “Vaughn, jesus christ — _Vaughn_ , please, shit — _fuck_ , ah, oh god, oh _god Vaughn_ —” He sounds like he's about to cry. Vaughn was almost tempted to bite down harder.

Timothy's grip on Vaughn’s thigh becomes impossibly iron. He groans at the pressure, letting his mouth release Timothy’s neck in an act of mercy, and raises his head to look at his boyfriend. Timothy goes quiet as soon as the pressure is relieved, dimming back down to whimpers before completely stifling. The dazed look on his face gives it away, the slightly parted lips and blown out pupils, chin tilted up and ragged pants falling from his lips. Vaughn can’t help but smile when Timothy’s grip on his thigh doesn’t loosen.

“You alright?” He asked, teasing.

“I hate you,” Timothy grumbled.

“Mhm,” Vaughn said, “and that’s why you were moaning my name a second ago.”

Timothy smacks his abdomen. He grunts and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand back and keeping a strong grip on his arm to prevent Timothy from ripping away immediately. But Timothy doesn’t move. Their eyes meet, and Timothy flushes again. Vaughn smiles in response.

“You’re strong,” Timothy mumbled,

“You always said you liked that about me.” Vaughn said.

“Mhm,” Timothy agreed, “it’s just nice.”

Vaughn releases his wrist and Timothy rubs at it for a moment before looking over at Vaughn again.

“Do you think—”

“Yes,” Vaughn answered immediately, "we can try it."

They share a smile after their eyes meet again, and Vaughn already knows their evening plans are made.

They also end up getting kicked out of the theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry god


End file.
